


BatFlash 1-shots!

by Dragonfire13



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Nakedness, Singing in the Shower, batflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different types of BatFlash 1-shots! If you have a prompt or something put in comments I may or may not do them depends on if I can get a 1 or 2 shot idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally enjoys singing in the shower and decides to sing while showering in the Watchtower. He didn't know he would draw such a big crowd or that his crush would hear it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Justice League or the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran (i think thats how you spell his name)

"When your looks don't work like they use to before

And I can't sweep you off your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks~" Wally sung out from where he was using the Watchtower showers. He moved his body slowly as he sung his hands going through his fire red hair making his hair stand up with soap. Wally closed his eyes as he thought of the person he wanted to sing it to as he kept going not knowing he was attracting a crowd outside.

"And darling I will be loving you 'till were 70

And baby my heart could still fall as hard as 23

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Oh me I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell I am~" Wally swayed his body side to side as he imagined singing this to the person he was in love with. "Is that Flash?" Black Canary whispered as she and some other girls pressed there ears to the guy's shower door listening. "I didn't know Flash could sing." Fire whispered to her sister Ice as both of them along with more female heroes listened not noticing that male heroes had came over wondering what they were doing.

"So honey now

Take me into your lovin' arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are~" Wally could imagine him being held close in those strong arms, and being kissed after a stressful mission when one didn't know if they would make it or not. He could see himself listening to the others heartbeat and finding himself anchored down and not fearing about going to fast because he knew his anchor would hold him. "What are you guys doing?" Green Lantern John asked as he and most other male members went up to the girls.

"SHH!" was the answer he got from them before Shayera whispered softly "just listen, and stay quite!"

"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm

I know you will still love me the same~" Wally sung his voice going louder as he did he could see himself and his crush Batman otherwise known as Bruce Wayne in the future with Bruce unable to be Batman anymore and Wally still loving him no matter what. Even if he would never be brave enough to tell Bruce that he was in fact in love with the guy, but oh well.

"'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen

Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory!~" Wally could picture the small  _real_ smile he had seen on Bats once when he had down something stupid. Wally smiled to himself as he turned the shower off but kept singing. "I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand~" Wally looked around for his towel wondering were it went while he thought of all the hits he had dropped for Bats but even though the guy was 'the world's greatest detective' Wally didn't think he noticed the hints at all. "But baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right we are, ohhh

Ah la la la la la la la la la~" Wally froze as he saw were his towel had went and found a blush starting to appear on his face as he saw his red towel with a yellow lightning bolt in the center wrapped around Bruce Wayne's waist. Wally's eyes roamed his body for a moment before remembering that he, himself was very much naked and decided hell with it and kept singing. "So baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh darling, placing your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh maybe we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are~..." Wally sung the last part out and went quite as he found himself staring into the blue eyes of Bruce Wayne before blinking and took a step back as he said "Ba-Bats how long have you be-been here?"

"Since you walked in to get a shower." Bruce said while walking towards Wally, his eyebrow raising as Wally took step after step back. 

"Oh.. Uh well then I guess you heard me singing huh?" Bruce didn't answer just kept walking closer looking like a predator stalking his prey. "And your wearing my towel... Did you forget yours Bats? Because umm I only have that one." Wally tells him before jumping as he feels his bare skin hit cold wall and felt the wall behind his back making it so that he had no room to move or run. Bruce stops in front of him and looks down at him with no emotion and once again Wally is reminded that Bruce is taller then him before Bruce's head drops towards his and he hears a soft voice sing in his ear "Let me hold you in my arms

Let me kiss you under the light of a thousand stars

Listen to my beating heart

Lets think out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are.~" before Wally felt a gasp leave him as a pair of lips grabbed onto his and a arm wrapped around his waist drawing him in, neither minding that they were both naked more or less. Wally closes his eyes as he feels rough scars press against his own ones on his chest that almost no one knows about. His fingers grab onto black hair as a moan escapes his mouth then it's gone, and his standing they blinking the shocks of pleasure going through him and sees his standing alone in the Watchtower showers very much confused.

Taking a step forward something hits his foot making him look down to see a black towel with a yellow circle and in the circle is a black bat symbol, alongside a sticky note with coordinates for Balun Cave. A place he may or may not go to a lot. Wally barley thought on how Bats even knew he went there like every other weekend just to take a break from the world but didn't think about it any longer as he saw that there was also a time for 1 minute ago!

Drying off in seconds and grabbing his suit and turning himself into a small twister while changing into it before zipping out of the shower room not noticing he just sent heroes close to the door flying as he raced for the teleporter to get him out of there and back onto Earth. He had a bat to meet a minute or so ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Bruce sings is not part of the song!


	2. Birds of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally lost a bet and roped his two best friends into singing a song with him. To the whole Justice League. Of course he just has to add in his own part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! This song is called Birds of Prey! If you want to listen to it here's the link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAFP0IoMfsA

**Roy singing~**

_Dick Singing_

Wally singing

_**All together** _

* * *

 "Why are  _we_ doing this again?" A red head known as Roy Harper asked as he fixed a glove on his Red Arrow suit.

"Because Wally lost a bet and roped us into it again." Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing answered as he went and stood in the middle of three person line with Roy behind him and Wally in front of him. "Sorry, guys." Wally said as he fixed his Flash cowl "but you  _are_ my best friends/brothers." Wally then went and grabbed the zipped on the front of his suit and unzipped it till it was right above his hips, and glanced back to see Roy and Dick do the same. They all three closed there eyes before opening them as music started to play.

As the light hit them Wally could hear the gasp as they looked him and saw his suit half undone. He could barley see Roy moving towards his right while Dick moved towards his left. They all moved there hips to the right slowly before Wally stepped forward and opened his mouth singing "Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps, and crocks~"  as Wally sung he moved his body to the side to allow the heroes a better look.

_"Men in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook~"_  As Dick sung he pointed at the crowd.

**"For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day.~"**

_**"You scum can simply, call us the one and only Birds of Prey~"**_ All three pointed at the crowd as they sung now stepping closer together as they did. They moved there arms up while Dick and Roy pressed there shoulders against Wally's. All three watched the crowd well two of them did, Wally mostly watched Batman. 

"Green Lantern has his special ring~" he held out a fist.

_"Pretty strong_ **that little thing."** both Roy and Dick sung while placing there heads on Wally's shoulders for a moment before Roy moved away.

**"Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell~"**

"But who will  _bring him out of his shell?~"_ Wally and Dick sung each with an arm wrapped around Roy's waist before Wally spun away and leaned against the piano that was playing. "Flash's foes, they finish last~" (and yes he new the irony singing this part.)

_"Too bad sometimes he's just too fast~"_ Dick sung while grabbing Wally's hand and pulling him towards him.

_**"While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)  
While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of ** **Prey~"** _

"Green Arrow has heroic traits," Wally paused and moved his head to the side like he was going to tell a secret and sung "that is when you shoot him straight~" Green Arrow chocked at that verse.

**"Hey!"** Roy said already getting his laughter at that part out earlier.

"I'm just saying." Wally said with a shrug.

Roy walked towards the center of the stage were Dick was standing and sung **"** **Aquaman's always courageous~"**

_" His little fish, less outrageous."_ Dick said while wiggling a finger ignoring the hey from Aquaman.

**" Plastic Man can expand~"**

_**"Becomes putty in our** _ **_hands~"_ **  they all three said together.

_**"While all the boys can keep you punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)** _   
_**While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey~"** _

They all moved so that they were back to back now and Roy pretended to shoot an arrow at the crowd who were now popping there heads slowly, Dick formed a gun out of his fingers and pointed it at the crowd to while Wally just winked at Batman. They all three started to move off the stage and walked around towards were Batman was sitting. Wally grabbed the seat and pushed it away while singing "Batman throws his bat-a-rang~," he moved and was _sitting_ in Batman's lap and said "what a weapon," fanning himself with a hand while leaning a hand against Batman's chest "what a bang." he lifted an eyebrow while looking into Batman's lenses before a with a quick roll of his hips moved away.

_"Check out that utility_ belt," Dick sung while placing his hands on his hips before leaning onto his dad's shoulder and singing _"sure can make a girl's heart melt~"_

**"He's always right there for the save"** Roy sung standing in front of Batman  **"** **I'd like to see his secret cave~"  
**

They all moved to stand side by side now shoulders moving into a circle as Roy leaned into Wally's chest and Wally leaned back against Dick's they all sung together 

_**"While Batman does things in his special ways, he'll do it better with the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)"** _ They all three turned and moved back up onto the stage Wally leading the way, Dick and Roy following behind.

**_"While_ ** _**Batman always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey, Birds of** **Prey~"** _

They all went to there knees now backs and shoulders pressed against each other, a small layer of sweat could be seen on there chest as the lights hit them even more and just as the sung ended Wally opened his mouth while curving a hand into claw said "Meow." before smoke filled the air around them for a few moments and disappeared with all three men gone from the stage.

Silence. Then cheers erupted from the heroes most of the girls and some men were red faced. Huntress and Canary were wearing matching grins as Canary clicked the video camera off and went to put on a disk to send to Catwoman. Batman stood and left the room not being noticed as some other heroes who had been placed in the song pouted and others wanted them to sing again. To bad all three man were long gone running for the quickest way off the Watchtower.

"Flash." Batman said as the three froze and turned to see Batman standing there. Nightwing and Red Arrow glanced at each other before shrugging and shoving Wally towards Batman and Roy shouted "Use protection!" and left quickly Nightwing following. Wally turned and glared at his two more or less brothers left him to the big bat himself. Gulping he turned and let out a yelp as he found himself staring face first into the Bat symbol.

He looked up wide eyed and found Batman's face inches from his "is there something you want to tell me Wally?"

Wally felt his mind shut down for a few seconds which meant it felt like hours to him before he blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I want you to fuck me in the batcave with all your dangerous little weapons."

_Oh my GOD! I'm going to die!_  Wally thought to himself as he got ready for his death to come and hated how he couldn't throw his friends out of the will. That's when he heard a chuckle that for some reason almost scared him more then he froze as he felt soft warm lips on his. A gloved hand brought him closer snapping him out of his daze and soon he was kissing back.

Batman moved his head away making Wally whine before grabbing Wally's hand and leading him away towards the zeta tubes, were Batman said "No one's home right now." and pulled Wally in after him.  _They can stay in the will._ Wally thought as he left after Bruce.


	3. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future when Bruce Wayne is old and alone he thinks back to when he was younger.

Bruce Wayne once a young playboy who roamed the streets as Batman and at night sat in the Batcave watching the montiors once again, alone except for his old dog Ace who kept him company now that he was alone. Bruce watched an old footage of the first Justice League pausing it to look at the Flash otherwise known as Wally West the only person he ever truly loved. Of course he loved Alfred like a father and his sons but Wally... He made Bruce and Batman something more, just like Bruce made Wally and Flash something more. He silently presses play again and watches one of there many battles that Batman and Flash fought side by side matching step for step.

He gives a sigh as he watches Hawkgirl give a war cry and dive in to attack with Green Lantern right beside her. He pauses it again and remembers how Green Lantern was the first of the original 7 to go. He was called off world when he was 52 and died fighting to save Hawkgirl's home planet. Hawkgirl and Warhawk were destroyed over it, and Hawkgirl soon followed a year later when daring a fight her left wing was snapped and she fell to the ground not able to fly to save herself. Superman comes into the battle on the video, and reminds Bruce how he was the third to die in battle with Lex Luthor. Luthor had managed to get Clark to swallow kryptonite killing him in minutes, Luthor died minutes later from kryptonite poisoning. Lois And there son Conner cried for hours and Conner took the role of Superman.

Flash comes on screen again laughing and smiling as he hugs Batman tightly and Batman can be seen smiling gently at him. 10 happy amazing years after Clark died Flash went into the Speedforce with another speedster called Professor Zoom, an evil speedster who was trying to rule the world. He never came out but Bruce could still feel Flash close to him whenever a breeze went past and could still hear Wally's last words ringing in his ears and they were "I love you Bats, but I have to go now. The years together were amazing... I hope in the next life were be together again... Don't forget to feed Ace!" Bruce listened to that same message on his phone ever single day. A part of Bruce and Batman died that day.

Martian Manhunter died next when he took a nuclear bomb into sun and was also pulled in. Bruce had by then given up on being Batman as he got to old to keep being his other self and it was getting to painful. Wonder Women went back to her island and visits often but that's probably because she does not want him to die alone.

Bruce clicked off the computer and slowly got to his feet Ace following after as he went up the long stair case for the last time already knowing that Terry would take care of the cave and house along with his sons and there families. He looked back once and stared at his old suit hung up next to the Robin suit, and the Flash suit along with Hawkgirl's helmet, Green Lantern's jacket that he wore as a civvy, Superman's suit, martian manhunter's cape and Wonder Women's suit.

Bruce clicked the light switch shutting off the lights before going through the old clock and shutting and locking the door. Ace let out a whine as he nudged Bruce's leg before glancing over towards the couch were Bruce would always find Wally sitting waiting for him awake or asleep now it was there for memories and maybe a ghost. Walking he silently made his way to the rooms with most memories like the kitchen were he use to watch Alfred cook as a child or were he use to watch Wally cook after Alfred died. The TV room were he watched movies with Wally or his sons, and Alfred sometimes.

After awhile Bruce made his way up the stairs to his and Wally's room were he gently laid down on Wally's side while Ace leaped up and laid at his feet to gaurd him as he left this world behind. Around 1 am a Great Dane's howl could be heard echoing through the Wayne Manor and a part of Gotham none knew what it meant except for the new Batman who felt tears fill his eyes before he started to make phone calls to Dick Grayson and his brothers.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes to feel someone poking his face. He let out a growl as he went and grabbed the hand to hear a laugh that he hadn't heard for so many years fall onto his ears and two green eyes glitter as they say "'Bout time you got here Bats I was getting bored messing with just Supes, GL, J'onn, and Shay."

Wally..." Bruce whispered as he looked at the red haired man smiling before Bruce grabbed him and pulled him into a rogue kiss that soon made Wally laugh and other laughs joined in soon. Looking up Bruce saw Clark, John, Shay, J'onn and another Martian he didn't know all standing there smiling. "Come on Bats! I got a lot to show you now that were both here!" pulling Bruce to his feet Wally joined hands with him before starting to drag him away while laughing and soon Bruce couldn't help but join in.

 


	4. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the 30 day OTP Challenge  
> Wally loves Bruce's hands.

Flash would never tell anyone this. Okay yeah he probably would if he was asked, but he loved Batman's hands. Not his glove covered hands, his regular hands. He had only felt them once and was quickly wanting to touch and hold them again. He was not ashamed of it, if anything he loved his new found obbesion almost as much as he loved food.

Wally never got to touch them for long, or really at all but that just made ever time he did much more special. Wally didn't know if Bruce knew or not. What he did know was that he didn't feel any regret from it and that he was very much addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting a little earlier 'cause I have school tomorrow and I want to get a couple of them up now instead of getting behind. Also I didn't feel like waiting anymore.


	5. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

Wally smiled and nuzzled deeper into Bruce's chest ignoring the sounds the computer was making or the fact that he could hear the other members of the League just outside the metal doors walking around talking. Wally closed his eyes as he cuddled closer to the man he was pressed against and let out a hum in delight as a arm wrapped around his waist and he felt the the dark cloth that was the Batcape settle around him.

This was probably a bad idea with them both trying to keep there secret relationship from everyone on the Watchtower. Neither on cared at the moment though both wanted to touch and just hold each other like they haven't been able to in the past couple months. Wally closed his eyes knowing that right now he could stay safe, inside his own little world with only himself and Bruce.


	6. Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally doesn't like horror movies for reasons. Alongside clowns.

Bruce felt nails dig into his arm while a body pressed even more into his side and had to fight to hold in the smile as he watched the horror movie he had chosen. Glancing at Wally he noticed that his lover's eyes were wide and glued to the screen. Wally's grip seemed to get tighter with ever second that passed and soon Bruce heard him say "Don't go down there, don't go down there! Why are you going down there!?"

Bruce shifted as he started to figure out plans to escape, and take out the killer easily before remembering that he was suppose to be scared. Fighting the Joker kinda took out fear for basically everything. He glanced at Wally again and almost winced when he saw the fear in Wally's eyes, because of the movie he choose. Deciding that he should just turn it off and watch something else. He was stopped by his lap, and arms being full of scared speedster as the killer came out and killed the woman that had went into the basement.

Bruce moved his arms around Wally who was pressing his head against Bruce's chest hiding as screams were heard from the movie. Bruce moved one hand to grab the remote and turned the TV off. Wally shifted for a moment to glance at the TV and see that it was off but didn't move from his spot on Bruce's lap. "Wally?" Silence. Then.

"..Yeah?"

"We can watch something else, if you want to."

"I'd rather just stay here. It's safe in your arms." Wally mumbled before Wally closed his eyes and listened to Bruce's heart beat as he drifted into a lazy half sleep.


	7. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wally's turn to take Bruce on a date. He knows the perfect place.

Wally sat at a private corner inside a small cafe in Paris eating some kind of food he wasn't really sure what it was called but Bruce said that it would be good, and he was right! Bruce Wayne aka Batman sat across from him reading the morning paper while slowly eating his own meal. "Bruce."

"Hm?" Bruce answered while glancing over at Wally who was now leaning towards him a little.

"When I said we should have a breakfast date sometime I didn't mean we had to hope onto you private jet and go to Paris just for breakfast." Wally said as he glanced around the cafe ignoring how close they were to the tower from were the sat. "If I don't use the jet for this what am I going to use ti for?" Bruce asked, while Wally just sighed before saying "I don't know! Why do you eve have a private jet?"

Bruce brought his cup of coffee up to his mouth and smirked while saying "Classified." and took a sip while Wally let out a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Bruce using his private jet to get breakfast in Paris or some other place around the world, or the very least doing it for Wally.


	8. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needy, territorial kisses are just as amazing as the fast, rough, don't-you-dare-die-on-me kisses. But the best ones to Wally are the ones Bruce gives him that are soft, warm, lingering and are filled with so much love, Wally thinks he'll die without them.

**Needy, Territorial Kisses**

The two rough hands that he loved grabbed his sides forcing Wally closer and deeper into the kiss. The hands moved up around his back, as teeth bite down onto his lip making him gasp and moan before there gone and instead of hearing the calming voice of Bruce Wayne that he even in a panic of a mission can calm him down faster then the Batman voice can he heard the dark husky Batman voice say "Your mine, not his. Not anyone else's."

Wally didn't say anything just placed his forehead on Bruce's or was it Batman's right now? He didn't care right now all he wanted to do was catch his breath and try to remember how he got into this situation. The lips were back on his moments later making a whine form in his throat while vibrations ran through his body. God he needed to remember what happened, he so wanted to make it happen again if this was the punishment.

* * *

**Fast, Rough, Don't-you-dare-die-on-me Kisses**

Wally aka the Flash smiled at his boyfriend Bruce aka Batman as he looked at the bomb before them. When it went off it could take out the whole city of Gotham if they didn't do something fast. But the wires were all messed up and any chance at deactivating it had ended long ago when the count down had speed up, and now they only had 20 seconds left. Flash and Batman both knew what would happen if Flash didn't run it to the coast and throw it into the water.

The city and all the people in it would be destroyed. But if Wally didn't go fast enough he could die.

Wally picked up the bomb and smiled at Batman while saying "I'll be back in a Flash, Bats. Don't wait up!" He turned to run but was stopped as he felt a hand grab his arm and bring him close to Batman's chest then fast rough kiss that hurt his teeth before he was released and heard Bruce's voice say "I'll be waiting." before he gone running out of Gotham and over the water trying to make sure no land is even close as the count down goes to the single digits. He spun on the water throwing the bomb before doing a wide U and starting to run as fast as he could over the water back to Gotham.

He heard the bomb and felt the wind rush towards him, and went faster before he stopped at Gotham docks then turned and ran back towards the Batmobile and sat waiting for Bats, who was there not even a minute later, grabbing and holding him close while checking him for injuries.

* * *

**Soft, Warm, Lingering Kisses**

The bright light of the morning sun hit the master bedroom inside Wayne Manor were two superheroes lay sleeping. More or less. Bruce Wayne had been awake for almost an hour, watching the man he loved and thought he didn't deserve lay sleeping curled up in a ball much like a cat. Bruce knew he should get up and start to get ready for work, he had a board meeting in a hour or so and needed to be there. But he also wanted to stay right there alongside his sleeping Wally.

Moving a hand he gently brushed his fingers through the red hair, before leaning downwards and gently pressing his lips against the younger man's in a warm soft kiss. He pulled away slowly before rolling out of bed and getting ready to start the day. Two green eyes opened sleepily seconds later and watched him get dressed, before Wally rolled over onto Bruce's side of the bed and closed his eyes again welcoming the lingering heat and touch of a kiss on his lips, as he fell back asleep.


	9. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's in love with Bruce shirts, and sweat shirts. It's not his fault that they smell so much like Bruce. He should stop wearing them if he doesn't want them stolen.

Wally slipped on his now non-bloody shirt, smiling to himself. Alfred was a life saver. He had gotten badly cut when he was walking around as Wally and the although the guy who had tried to rob him with a pocket knife was now in jail, he knew that Bats would probably pay him a visit. He paused though when he went to put on his sweat shirt and found he didn't want to put  _his_  back on.

Wally bit his lip before turning and zipping out of the guest room that had been dubbed his even though he didn't sleep in it much. Going into Bruce's room was rather easy,the only problem Wally really had was choosing what sweat shirt of Bruce's he was going to take this time. Finally choosing the big Batman sweat shirt he had gotten Bruce as a joke, he slipped it on and automatically smelt Bruce's scent on it.

Shutting the closet he turned to leave only to jerk in surprise at the chest of said man being right next to him. "What are you doing?" Wally grinned as he looked up at Bruce and lifted both arms, hands forward and said with innocent eyes "Not stealing your sweat shirt again if that's what your thinking."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temple before saying "If you need a sweat shirt, I can just buy you one."

"No!" Wally whined while wrapping his arms around himself "I have to take them  _after_ you wear them so they smell like you..." he mumbled the last part softly but saw the eyebrow raised and knew that Bruce had heard at least half of what he said. And was wanting a reason why or at least the other half of the sentence. Wally was silent for a moment before saying "..Your scent keeps the nightmare away, and makes me feel safe at all times."

Bruce was silent at that before moving closer and wrapping his arms around Wally and saying "Just remember to return them when they've lost my scent." After a pause and Wally grinning happily, he felt hands starting to lift the sweat shirt and shirt up off him. "What are you-"

Wally was cut off by a mouth on his then Bruce's voice saying "I think you need more of my scent don't you?"


	10. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is going around murdering people daring superhero convention. Flash and Batman go in full costume to find the man... Flash may or may not force Bats into joining the contest.

Wally walked through the superhero convention his comm on and listening to what Bats was saying through it. Wally looked around as he tried to find the superhero killer as the news was calling him. Wally let out a soft hum as he moved past a group of people dressed as the League and tried not to laugh as he heard them talking about pairing between the League. Wally had to hold in a growl as he heard them talking about Batman and Wonder Woman being together.

Walking past them he stopped as one dressed up as the Flash said "Hey! That's a great costume, is it homemade?"

"Yep! Took me a couple hours, and a lot of needle going through skin but I got it."

"Sweet! So are your a Flash fan right?" Wally nodded while wishing that he could get away "So that means you  _have_ to ship him with someone! Who do you ship him with?"

 _"Flash focus."_ Batman's voice rang through the comm and Wally had to ignore it as he said "Batman! Yeah I ship Flash with Batman."

"Batman?" the Batman dressed guy says while wrinkling his nose under the weird Batman mask that had a cat nose on it. "Why would you put those two together? Batman  _hates_ Flash and thinks his a loser! Why do you think there barley seen together unless the world is in danger of ending? Only an idiot doesn't know that." Wally felt his eye start to twitch since he and Bats fight alongside each other a lot and oh god he wanted to punch this guy.

 _"Flash the man your talking to is the murder were looking for. His name is Sam Jenkins. Keep him busy, I'm on my way."_  Batman's voice rang through his ear, while Wally gave a slight nod then said "Well I ship Flash with Batman. Who do you ship him with?"

"Wonder Woman of course! There made to be, do you see those looks she gives him daring battles?"

 _Looks?_ Wally thought before saying "Who do you think Flash would be with then?"

"Green Lantern of course! They are always together!"

If Wally had been drinking at that moment he would have spit taked or at least choked before saying "Best friends! There best friends! And Green Lantern is with Hawkgirl!"

"That's just a cover story."

"C-cover story!?"

"Flash." A deep voice said behind them and the group turned to see another Batman standing there.

"Bats! Thank god tell these idiots that GL and me are  _not_ together!" Flash whined the last part before glaring at Sam.

"Flash." Batman said while turning to look at the Flash "His getting away." Turning Wally noticed that Sam was sprinting across the floor going for the exit. Bruce had also disappeared into the crowd chasing after him. "Bye, enjoy the convention!" Wally said before turning and using his superspeed to quickly chase after Sam, grab the back of his suit lifting him off the ground and runnign out to stop behind the convention area waiting for Batman. "Yo-your the real Flash!" Sam cried as he tried to break free.

"Yep! And the real Bats is on his way with the police close behind him. Enjoy prison Sam, and Wonder Woman does  _not_ give Bats looks got it?" Sam nodded scared before looking up as footsteps could be heard an a couple police officers appeared. "Thanks Flash. We'll take it from here." Wally nodded before turning and running off to find Batman and ask about these 'looks'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... I really didn't like this one buuut oh well.


	11. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Bruce go shopping when Alfred's sick.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bruce asked as he watched Wally push the shopping cart and looked like he wanted to hop on it and just go for a couple minutes. Wally turned and grinned at Bruce before saying "well for one Alfred's sick and two you need to learn how to shop for stuff."

"I can order it off the internet."

"But this is soooo much more fun!" Wally said before jumping on the cart and laughing as it moved forward quickly then slowed to a stop. Wally ignored the way other people were looking at him as Bruce caught up to him with quick steps his sunglasses hiding his blue eyes. "Wally, your going to bump into someone or something."

"Nah, any person will move out of the way. Besides I'll make sure not to bump into anyone or anything." Wally stated, but dropped down onto the floor and walked besides Bruce like a normal person for once. "So what's on the list that Alfred made?" Wally asked while Bruce brought out the large list. Passing it over to Wally who read over it then looked up at the signs above and said "This way!" before grabbing Bruce, who grabbed the cart and leading the way towards the right aisle. 

* * *

**3 Hours later**

"We're ordering it all online from now on." Wally grumbled as they finally got the last bag in the kitchen "Alfred is a god, if his able to do this every week, or every couple days." Bruce chuckled before pausing from where his placing the food into the pantry. "Is there anymore in the car?"

"Nope, I got everything in. Now stand back Bruce i'm going to cut this pantry stocking time, down by 90%." with that Wally was gone dashing all over the kitchen placing all the food cans in neatly stacked rows, alongside boxes and any other things. He also made sure to stash the cookies and other junk food far in the back, so hopefully that Alfred wouldn't find it. "And done." Wally said proudly as he slide to a stop alongside Bruce and nodded his head not even noticing that all the now empty bags had gone flying around and were everywhere. "The bags." Bruce stated and watched with a slight smirk as Wally groaned before turned and quickly picked them all up and placed them in the recycling can they have. "There now were done."

Turning the light off both left, deciding that they needed a nap after everything.

* * *

**A couple days later**

"So Alfred, how do you do it every week?"

"What do you mean Master Wallace?" Alfred asked as he cooked dinner and Wally sat at the counter watching, his fingers itching to help.

"Go shopping and get all the food to feed my stomach."

"Ah. I order it online."

"...Don't tell Bruce!" Wally quickly said already feeling the batglare that he would get from the other man.

Alfred chuckled before saying "I won't say a word."


	12. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman eating ice cream is to hot for Wally's health.

Wally watched as Bruce no Batman licked the ice cream once, twice. He could feel the little guy down there standing to attention as he stared at his boyfriend across the table. _What had he done to deserve this?_  he thought before watching as he twisted his tongue while licking. He wasn't going to last much longer and was ready to leap across the table and fuck him right now in front of the other heroes who were more less ignoring them.

_I will not grab him and fuck him. I will not grab him and fuck him._  was the only though repeating in Wally's mind before a bit of it fall down onto his costume and rolled down his chest. Bruce went to grab it with a finger when two hands were grabbing him and both speedster and bat were gone in a blast of wind that sent the other heroes flying and an ice cream splattering on the floor.

Neither bat or speedster were seen for five hours and when they were Batman seemed a bit smug and Flash seemed to be beaming.


	13. Doing the Morning Ritual(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally stays over at Bruce's for the first time.

Wally liked to think he could handle a lot of things, he was not ready to handle this though. Even if the view was amazing. He had woken up not even a minute ago thinking someone was attacking or something because Bruce doesn't fall out of bed. So what was going on? He was doing push ups. No wait curl ups now. "Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Curl ups."

"I can see that, but why are you doing curl ups at" he paused and glanced at the clock "five in the morning?"

"Have to keep in shape."

"At five in the morning?" Wally said and didn't get an answer back. Deciding to just go back to sleep while making a vow to not only talk to Alfred about this, but next time he spent the night to make sure he held Bruce down so he didn't do this at 5 in the morning. Even if it meant sleeping on top of him.


	14. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooning in the morning is the best.

Wally loved lazy mornings that he woke up first, and Bruce didn't get up early to work out. Those mornings were rare, but they were always Wally's favorite, with him curled up in a almost ball, back pressed against Bruce's warm chest, that he could feel rise and fall with every breath and the steady beat of his heart. Two strong scared arms wrapped around his waist, with soft, warm breaths that hit the back of Wally's neck.

Bruce loved waking us first, because he got to feel Wally pressed up against him and feel the fast beating heart that on anyone else you would think they were having a heart attack. It was strong and in the pattern that Bruce had listened to often, he knew it was like a hummingbird's, soft vibrations would leave Wally when he was in a deep sleep, never enough to wake Bruce other then the first couple of times. Tightening an arm around Wally the vibrations died and Wally let out a soft sigh in his sleep, Bruce liked listening to the even breaths Wally let out, and had found more then once that if he listened for to long he would fall back asleep. 

In the early mornings that were like this both could agree that no matter what these were the best when they were together.


	15. In Formal Wear

Wally shifted clearly uncomfortable as he glanced in the mirror knowing that even if he looked smoking hot, it wouldn't matter if he couldn't like this damn monkey suit! How did Bats do this every day? He glanced over towards Bruce who was fixing his own bow tie and said "Do I have to wear this Bats?" Bruce paused and glanced at him, his blue eyes go up and down before finally saying "Yes, we're going to a formal party, were I need to talk about the company to talk about some... things."

"But why do I have to come?" Wally asked.

"Because I want the world to know that you are very much taken, and I also want to show you." Bruce answered easily as he brought up his hands fixing Wally's bow tie. "When we get back from the party this will be coming off layer by layer."

"What time does it end?"

"Ends, when it ends."

"What? Bruce that's not an answer! Bruce!" Wally called after him as Bruce walked out of the room towards the car that Alfred had waiting for them.


End file.
